Pruebas - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Nuevas responsabilidades para nuestros queridos dexholders de Kanto. Separados en grupos de dos, la nueva aventura comienza cuando algo no sale como se planeó desde un principio. La amistad es puesta a prueba... veremos si sobrevive o no.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon no me pertenece, sino al súper sensualoso Satoshi Tajiri.

_**Adventencias:**_ ¡Bienvenido a Narnia! :Okno: Esto... bueno, este es un long fic, que tendrá un poco de todo. No pondré exactamente qué tipo de shippings habrá (ni intenten deducirlo aún, que recién es el primer capítulo ¬¬). Pero, vamos, me ha costado empezar con un nuevo proyecto así de grande luego de mucho tiempo... Aunque, no saben lo que guardo para el súper enredo de la trama :3

_**Nota:**_ ¡Dedicado a todos los de "Fanfiction Pokémon :D". Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**~Pruebas~**_

_Porque aunque seamos los mejores amigos, siempre habrá algo que nos hace dudar de todos, incluyendo de uno mismo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Una reunión de emergencia.**_

* * *

Mientras el profesor bebía el último sorbo de su café, los cuatro nos mirábamos intranquilos… ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante como para catalogar a esta reunión de suma importancia?

Red animaba a Blue con algunos gestos para que sea la primera en hablar. Ella se negaba y le hacía señas a Green para que le aclarara algunas dudas, pensaba que conocía algunos detalles de esta concentración. Pero él dio a entender que no sabía nada y al final, todos terminaron clavando sus ojos en mí. Rayos.

–Em… esto… disculpe, profesor… pero… ¿para qué… nos… nos mandó a llamar?

Fue en ese momento, cuando pude apreciar mejor su rostro, donde percibí que lo que estaba a punto de venir no era nada bueno. Preocupación, nostalgia… ¿por qué el mayor investigador de Kanto se encuentra de esta manera?

–Chicos, los hice venir… porque tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirles.

Por su tono de voz, alimenté mi teoría. Red, que al parecer me leyó la mente, trató de sacar la información de un solo porrazo.

–¿Se trata de algo malo?

Sonrió.

–No, no es para catalogarlo de esa manera. Lo que les tengo que decir, va por otra rama… más que nada, depende de cómo lo tomen. Es relativamente e influenciablemente…

–¡Puede decirlo de una vez! – exclamó Blue al ver que la situación iba hundiéndose más y más.

–Cálmate Blue, espera a que mi abuelo nos explique qué es lo que está pasando.

Terminando de decir esto, Green volteó y miró fijamente al profesor. Algo inesperado se venía, algo que nos iba a dejar boquiabiertos. Incluso a su mismísimo nieto.

–Red, Green, Blue, Yellow… Yo… Yo tengo que irme. Han solicitado mi presencia en la Unión Ranger. Quieren mejorar las entradas del capturador y para eso, requieren datos precisos, información detallada de los pokémons. Es necesario que me vaya de viaje, sin fecha de retorno.

Ninguno sabía que decir. Las reacciones eran infinitas, pero no optamos por ninguna. Nos quedamos perplejos. La eminencia… ¿se tenía que ir?

Green fue el primero en salir del trance.

–¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes?!

–Era mejor que todos lo supieran al mismo tiempo.

–¡¿Por qué dijo que no era nada malo, si en realidad se va a ir?! – preguntó Red.

–Porque… al quedar mi puesto desocupado, quería que ustedes se hicieran cargo. La noticia no es mala para todos.

–¡¿Nosotros?! Pero… pero…

–Mejor dicho, solo dos de ustedes. A los otros dos, les tengo otra misión importante.

¿Dos para un puesto y dos para una misión?

–Nunca podríamos reemplazarlo, profesor. Usted es el…

–Red, ustedes son mis pupilos, los únicos en quienes confío para este tipo de cosas. No quiero que me defrauden. Así que escucha con atención, porque tú eres el que va a tomar mi lugar aquí, tú… junto con Yellow.

–¿Y-yo?

–Sí, ustedes son muy buenos amigos, cosa que los ayudará mucho. Requiero que Red concentre todos sus conocimientos de los pokémons para la investigación y que tú lo controles un poco y le ayudes con la recolección de datos, tú te puedes relacionar mejor con los pokémons…

–¡¿Qué hay de mí?! – preguntó impacientemente Blue.

–¡Te he dicho que esperes a que mi abuelo hable!

–Para ustedes dos, va a algo igual de importante. Necesito que emprendan un viaje a _Narnia_.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntaron incrédulos al unísono.

El profesor soltó otra sonrisa.

–Era solo una broma… Lo que realmente necesito es que viajen a Kalos. El profesor Ciprés me ha pedido que antes de marcharme, le envíe dos personas de mi entera confianza para que lo ayuden en sus investigaciones sobre la mega-evolución de pokémons naturales de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Ustedes conocen bien esos lugares, sé que son los indicados.

Sentía mucha pena, pero a la vez me alagaba mucho que el profesor haya pensado en nosotros para una labor así de grande.

–M-muchas gracias por encomendarnos una labor tan importante. Nos va a dar mucha pena su partida, pero no lo defraudaremos… profesor.

–¡Lo haremos bien en su honor! – dijo la más animada de todos.

–Conseguiré seguir dejando el apellido en alto. Mi prioridad será dar todo mi ser para cumplir tus órdenes al pie de la letra.

–¡Yo daré también daré todo de mí! Pero… ¿me tendré que poner una bata blanca?

* * *

Lo que vino luego fue una detallada explicación de las labores. Explicaciones perfectas de la actitud que teníamos que tomar frente al nuevo desafío. El profesor se explayaba, sin duda es una persona muy perfeccionista. Porque, cometer un solo error, sería traicionar su confianza. Ninguno de nosotros quería correr ese riesgo, así que le prestamos toda la atención posible.

Al terminar la afamada e importante reunión, en concreto se quedó en tres puntos importantes.

El primero fue que todos iríamos a despedir al profesor Oak a las 7 de la mañana a Ciudad Olivo, Johto. Resulta que los barcos hacia Almia, Oblivia o Floresta solo salen de ese puerto, no de Carmín. Ni modo, teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

Lo segundo fue que el barco que llevaría a Blue y a Green a Kalos saldría pasado mañana a las 11 de la mañana. El entregó los boletos a Green, ambos, sabiendo que él no los perdería. Blue fingió molestarse mucho, pero no creo que le haya molestado tanto como aparentaba. Les explicó además, algunas cosas sobre el idioma, el kalinés tenía una pronunciación diferente en algunas cosas, además de darles nombres raros a la comida. Por ejemplo, a un cachito de manteca se le llamaba croissant, a los panes largos se les llamaba baguette ¿Por qué les encantará complicar su idioma de esa manera? Green conocía un poco el dialecto, pero la que iba a tener problemas era la pobre de Blue. Supongo que él tendrá que hacer de maestro.

Lo último que dijo fue especialmente dirigido a Red. Le dijo que tenía una bata blanca de sobra en el almacén posterior. Salió corriendo a probársela. Se le veía mucho más… serio, cosa que a veces era muy difícil de creer. A mí me recalcó que debía ser la cabeza en algunas cosas a las que la mentalidad algo _infantil_ de Red no llegaría. Recalcó la palabra _infantil_. Lo que causó que frunciera el ceño.

Cada uno se retiró a su casa luego de eso, excepto Green, quien se quedó hablando con el profesor. Los demás, salimos del laboratorio exactamente a las 9 y media de la noche. Red solo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos. Blue tendría que haber hecho lo mismo, pero me acompañó a casa, la flojera le ganó y se instaló en mi sofá antes de que le dijera cualquier cosa.

Mientras mi compañera roncaba, tomé un vaso de leche. Mi tío me dijo que tengo que crecer un poco, algo sobre el calcio y los lácteos. El punto es que ya se convirtió en rutina, aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el ultimátum de hoy.

Entré a mi habitación y encontré a Chuchu sobre mi cama durmiendo, al parecer me hizo caso y se quedó descansando como me prometió. Solo fui con Kitty a la reunión. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, es decir, solo llevaron un pokémon; puesto que era algo tarde y no querían que todos se aburrieran.

Me acosté junto a ella y cerré mis ojos. Lamentablemente el sueño no llegaba a mí. Me sentía algo tensa. Y no era para menos, voy a ser la encargada del laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak. Bueno, la co-encargada. Lo que me hace pensar… ¿Qué tan desastrosa puede ser la situación a partir de ahora? La emotividad de Red a veces no lo deja pensar con claridad. Aunque, no creo que tampoco haga explotar el laboratorio. Además, hacemos un muy buen dúo. Hacemos un buen dúo… No… eso suena extraño si no se toma con delicadeza. Por lo menos sé que no defraudaremos al profesor. Además, no es tan difícil compartir tareas con tu mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, sé que Blue no tiene las cosas tan claras como yo. Ella puede terminar destrozada si no se controla. Mas ahora con este viaje tan improvisado… con él.

La máxima deducción que puede sacar antes de por fin matase mi insomnio, fue que el día de mañana sería un día de nostalgia… y quizá algo más.

* * *

_**Nota: **_¡Waaaaaa! ¡Por fin logré vencer mi flojera y mi bloqueo! He el siguiente gran proyecto de mi carrera aquí... Una historia de amistad, traición, romance y sobre todo... algunas pruebas. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda y bueno... antes de que mi madre me regañe, me iré a dormir xD

PD: Me gustaría leer tu crítica/opinión... Así que ¡Deja un review!

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Dulce y frío.**_

* * *

Estaba despierta antes de sonara el despertador. Seis en punto. A veces me pasa, por ansiedad o por otros motivos termino con los ojos abiertos más temprano de lo habitual.

–Buenos días pequeña – dije a mi pokémon.

–¿Chu?

–Vamos, ya es momento de levantarnos. No queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?

Caminé con mis raras pantuflas en busca de algo para comer. De pronto, me fijé que había un bulto en el sofá. Al principio me asusté, pero luego recordé que Blue se había quedado la noche anterior a dormir y que acostumbra enrollarse de esa manera. Blue…

–Si no despierta en 10 minutos, la despertamos nosotras.

Serví dos platos de yogurt con cereal y los puse en la mesa mientras alimentaba a mis compañeros de manera habitual. Al terminar de desayunar, decidí despertarla.

–Esto… Blue – dije moviéndola un poco – Ya tienes que despertar, tenemos que ir a Olivo ¿recuerdas?

– Sí Green, si quiero ir a Narnia contigo…

–¿Qué?

–¡¿Qué?!

Se levantó de golpe.

–¿T-tengo que preocuparme por lo que dijiste?

–¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

Lo pensé un momento, lo mejor sería no alarmarla.

–Algo sobre tu Blastoise, pero no me hagas caso. Mejor, ya que se te quitó el sueño, alístate para ir a darle buenas vibras al profesor en su viaje. Te dejé yogurt con cereal en la mesa.

–Gracias, Yelly. Eres un amor – dijo mientras se volvía a hacer sushi con las mantas.

–¿No vas a comer? Se nos a hacer tarde, recuerda que tenemos que ir hasta Johto…

–¿Pika?

–No te preocupes, si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte y luego ponerte en camino… Les doy el alcance al rato.

Sí, a veces desconfío totalmente de Blue, sobre todo en asuntos como puntualidad y responsabilidad.

–No, yo te espero – dije sonriendo como para no enojarla.

–Crees que no voy a ir ¿no es verdad?

–Pues…

* * *

–Es demasiado buena para convencer personas – dije algo molesta mientras Kitty me llevaba rumbo al principal puerto de la región vecina. Sostenía a Chuchu en mis brazos.

Divisé mi destino luego de un buen rato. Agradecí a mi pokémon y lo regresé a su pokéball. Lo siguiente era encontrar a los chicos y al profesor. Cosa que no sería tan difícil, supuse que estaban en el terminal.

–Hola…

–¡Yellow! – Red fue el primero en saludarme.

–Hola – dijo seriamente Green.

–Qué bien que estés aquí, Yellow – pronunció finalmente el profesor.

–¡Pika!

–¡Pika!

Miré el reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para las 7. Blue ya debe haber salido de la cabaña. Aunque, es Blue. De seguro está recién tomando el desayuno… Aunque… ¡Es Blue! ¡De seguro ni siquiera se ha levantado y sigue como un tamal en mi sofá!

Mi cara cambió a modo preocupación.

–Como siempre, solo falta que llegue Blue ¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?

–Pues…

Miradas sobre mí de nuevo. Sobre todo Green, que intuía que lo que se venía no era algo bueno.

–Se quedó en mi casa ayer, me dijo que saliera primero, que vendría al rato. Yo quería que viniera conmigo, pero me dijo que vendría luego…

–¿Le creíste a esa chica?

–Pues… sonaba muy convincente…

Green tomó su pokégear y le marcó a la llamada "chica ruidosa". Se alejó un poco y luego de maldecir algunas veces porque no le contestaba, se calmó para después empezar a regañarla. Primero por impacientarlo y luego por no estar presente en Olivo con ellos en ese momento.

Apagó el aparato y se dirigió a nosotros.

–Todavía está en tu cabaña. Algo me dice que aún está en estado zombinezco. Voy a ir a buscarla. Abuelo – dijo dirigiéndose al profesor, hizo una pequeña pausa – Si es que no llego a tiempo, quiero que sepas que puedes estar seguro que cumpliré la misión que me has encargado con mucho honor. Y que… bueno, se te va a extrañar mucho. Yo…

El profesor lo abrazó. Ya no era un trato formal o laboral. Lo abrazó como un abuelo a un nieto. Aunque Green era fuerte emocionalmente, sabía que tenía ganas de llorar.

La escena terminó cuando él tomó su Charizard y fue en busca de su próxima compañera de viaje.

–Red, Yellow. Quiero decirles que de ustedes espero lo mismo que de Green. Aunque, los dos se complementan de maravilla, no tengo que estar repitiendo lo mismo muchas veces… A ustedes también los aprecio tanto como… como a unos nietos. Y a ellos también – dijo señalando a nuestros pokémons.

–No se preocupe, yo seguiré sus pasos fielmente.

–Y yo evitaré que se incendié el laboratorio – pensé… ¿o lo dije?

–¡¿En serio crees que voy a quemar el laboratorio?!

Rayos. Lo dije.

–No es la única que lo cree…

–¡Usted también!

La risa camufló bien las perspectivas que teníamos con respecto a este experimento. Red al final se contagio de eso. Ya empezábamos a sudar frío. Pero, hay una parte de mí que tiene muchas esperanzas en Red, que sabe que hará un gran trabajo.

Dos minutos y el barco partía ¿Dónde se había metido ese par?

–Chicos, tengo que abordar. Me despiden de Blue, díganle que también confío mucho en ella. Más o menos – terminó sonriendo.

Abrazos. El profesor subió junto con muchas otras personas. No puedo creer que le haya llegado un viaje de esa magnitud a estas alturas de su vida… Él tenía que acompañarnos aún, somos unos críos en responsabilidades así de grandes. Él debería seguir enseñándonos sobre los pokémons, él…

Red se dio cuenta de cómo me empecé a sentir y me abrazó contra su pecho.

–Yo también lo voy a extrañar. Ha sido la figura de autoridad que necesitaba… y necesito.

Me puse a llorar, él seguí serio… pero una lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla. Sacó un pañuelo y me limpió las mías. Decidimos esperar a Green y a Blue sentados en un banco cercano.

Al rato, solo uno de ellos llegó.

–¿Y Blue?

–No quería venir. No era adecuado traerla a la fuerza, la gente pensaría que es un secuestro.

–Tienes razón – agregó Red – Pero, ahora que el profesor se fue… ¿no deberías estar alistándote para tu viaje a Kalos?

–L-lo… lo olvidé completamente.

–Blue debe estar en las mismas. Green, tienes que ser muy paciente con ella. No se te ocurra dejarla tirada en alguna ciudad. Sé que a veces es algo fastidiosa, pero en el fondo es muy buena – comenté.

Notamos cierta incomodidad.

–Hey, disculpa mi imprudencia… pero ¿ha pasado algo con ella? – preguntó Red.

–No, nada. No pasa nada – liberó nuevamente a su pokémon – Voy a empacar mis cosas. Nos vemos mañana en Carmín.

Nos dejó solos. No será que Blue…

–¿Tú crees que… se hayan peleado por algo?

–Presiento que es otra cosa.

Me miró de manera extraña. Pero luego retomó a su actitud normal.

–Oye ¿y ahora?

–No lo sé. Supongo que tenemos que ir al laboratorio a empezar a conocer nuestro ambiente de trabajo…

–Mejor vamos a pasear por aquí, hace tiempo que no visitamos Johto.

Y así fue como, por la insistencia de Red, terminé con un tour por otra región en vez de ocuparme de las responsabilidades. Tengo que aumentar mi fortaleza mental.

Red me llevó a casa luego de un día despreocupado. Volamos en su Aerodactyl y me dejó en la puerta de mi cabaña. La luz estaba encendida. Blue.

–Pero que no se te olvide que luego de despedirlos, tenemos que empezar con lo que nos dejó encargado el profesor…

–Tienes que admitir que la pasamos bien ¿o no?

–Bueno… sí… pero…

–Tranquila, también tengo un lado responsable. Lo verás mañana. Buenas Noches, Yellow. Paso temprano por aquí para recogerlas.

Despegó en su pokémon mientras yo abría la puerta. Grande fue la impresión al ver lo que vi.

–¡Yeeelloooww! Yo no quería…

–¡Mi helado! ¿Qué hiciste Blue?

–¡Pikaaachu!

–Es que… Green… ¡Es un idiota!

Ella, desparramada sobre la mesa con una bata encima. Envases de helado tirados en el piso. Muchos. La dulce borrachera de su vida.

–¡¿Desde qué hora estas comiendo?!

–No lo sé – dijo entre sollozos – No lo sé…

Se comió todos los sabores de helados que tenía en la refrigeradora. Todos. Lo supe al abrirla. Vacía.

¿Green? Me huele a que…

–Cálmate, no te voy a regañar. Pero dime… ¿qué te hizo Green?

–Yo… yo lo amo… pero él me odia… Ya no hay remedio.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Si tú y él tiene un viaje mañana!

–Lo sé, sé que tengo que hacer que cambie de opinión sobre mí en ese viaje… En el que…

–Mejor te vas a acostar ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

–No quiero hacerlo… Sé que me veo fatal…

* * *

Al despertar volví a ver el bulto. Pero esta vez no me asusté.

–Blue, tienes que ir a tu casa para alistar las cosas para tu viaje. Me tomé la molestia de despertar más temprano para que tuvieras tiempo de hacerlo…

Se movió. Se reacomodó. Me ignoró. Luego me di cuenta que emitía quejidos.

–¿Puedes quietarte esas frazadas de encima?

–Yellow… yo… duele…

–Tu voz… está extraña. De seguro es porque comiste demasiado helado ayer…

–También… mi estómago… duele…

La destapé. Estaba pálida. Lo peor estaba por venir. Está de más decir que tenía una infección estomacal y que vomitó en mi pobre e indefenso baño. A pesar de todo eso, tenía que ayudarla. Le serví una bebida caliente. Perdimos mucho tiempo y al final, incluso tenía fiebre…

–Blue, para que veas lo malo que es comer en exceso…

–Yeeellooow…

–Mejor no hables, que te escuchas fatal.

Toc Toc.

–Em, soy Red ¿puedo pasar?

Con el problema del helado, olvidé que Red me había dicho que pasaría por nosotras y nos acompañaría a Carmín.

Abrí la puerta, saludó. Entró y la vio.

–¡¿Q-qué…

–Helado. Litros y litros…

–Pero… no puede viajar así, si dices que incluso tiene fiebre – dijo preocupado Red.

–Reeed… Yo…

Llamé a mi amigo a un lado. La pobre de Blue estaba muy mal como para moverse incluso.

–Hay que llamar a Green, de seguro comprenderá que tendrá que viajar solo.

–Concuerdo contigo – dijo sacando el pokégear.

Contestó casi automáticamente.

–¿Ya están en camino?

–Esto… Green… ha pasado un incidente.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Es Blue – dije yo, Red acercó el aparato hacia mí para que pudiera hablar mejor.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Lo siento, no va a poder ir contigo. Ayer – _Se comió todo mi refrigerador, por tu culpa_ – pescó un resfriado y también hoy vomitó, parece que es algo viral, pero está muy decaída y casi no se puede mover…

Meditó un momento.

–Pásame con Red.

Le devolví el artefacto. Creo que por indicación de Green, Red siguió la charla fuera de la cabaña. Hacía gestos raros, sus expresiones decían que la conversación estaba tornándose crítica.

Al rato, volvió algo apenado. Miró a Blue y luego a mí.

–Yellow, has tus maletas. Vas a... a tener que ir con Green.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Aquí les dejó el capítulo 2, el cuál empecé a escribir ayer y terminé hoy :33

A veces me dan ganas de cambiar totalmente las cosas, como en este caso xD Pero, vamos... no sé que no se esperaban lo del helado ¿o sí? Blue es toda una loquilla ~._.~

¡Déjame tu opinión en un _review_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: A medio explicar.**_

* * *

–Escucha, no sé qué demonios tiene Blue. Pero, sí o sí, tengo que traerla conmigo.

–No te pases, no puedes ver cómo está... No se puede ni parar. Tiene fiebre… ¿cómo piensas que puede viajar en esas condiciones? ¿y si le pasa algo peor en el transcurso?

–Plantéame otra solución. Una coherente.

–Viaja solo. Siempre has sido una persona independiente ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que ella te acompañe?

–No utilices ese tonito conmigo. No es por lo que tú te imaginas.

–¿A no?

–Claro que no, idiota. Es solo que sospecho que en Kalos nos van a mandar a hacer trabajo de campo. Ya sabes, yo puedo ser muy bueno para deducir cosas, para señalar teorías e incluso para escribir tesis; pero, en ese dominio me siento intimidado… solo un poco ¡¿Acaso no estarías igual si tu abuelo te mandara bien lejos, a una región con un dialecto complicado y encima solo en una misión en la cual solo darías tu 50%?!

–¡Yo soy bueno en eso!

–Pero a ti te han confiado una tarea diferente. Mi abuelo pensó en ti para reemplazarlo – _No en mí, por eso siento celos_ – Y tienes que cumplir lo que le prometiste.

–Cierto… entonces… ¿Y si le dices a tu hermana que te acompañe?

–Está ocupada en sus estudios, además es muy tarde para avisarle.

Hablábamos mucho y no llegábamos a nada. Si en quince minutos no encontrábamos una solución, lo que me esperaba iba a ser un total desatino.

–Le diré a Yellow que vaya contigo – dijo repentinamente Red.

–¿Eh?

–Dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que haga trabajo de campo, ella es la persona indicada.

–Pero... ella y tú…

–Ya no importa. Lo principal es poder arreglar el problema del helado.

–¿Qué helado?

–Digo, de Blue. Además, ya tendré tiempo de hablar con ella cuando regresen. Solo, cuídala mucho, por favor.

–¿Estás totalmente seguro?

–Sí. Yo me las ingeniaré para hacer un buen trabajo por aquí. Blue me ayudará cuando esté totalmente recuperada. Prometo que mantendré la situación bajo control.

–Eso espero. Pero deja de perder el tiempo y dile a Yellow que venga para acá.

–Tranquilo, yo la voy a llevar. Danos cinco minutos.

–Cuatro.

Apagué en pokégear y lo metí a mi bolsillo. No sé en qué pensar. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no quiero hacerlo. La inocente Yellow va a venir conmigo por culpa de Blue, aunque pueda que yo tenga algo que ver también.

Relacionando un poco la información que acabo de recibir, es fácil deducir que ella se está haciendo la enferma y está utilizando a los demás para convencerme que no es así. Algo viral… ¿justo hoy? Era mejor que me lo hubiese dicho en mi cara, crudamente. Lo peor es que prácticamente me ha dejado en el aire. Sé que no puedo hacer esto solo. A pesar que soy una persona capaz de hacer muchas cosas y perfeccionista, sobre todo, iba a necesitar de su ayuda. Su curiosidad, su manera creativa de pensar. Después de todo, creo que Red por fin utilizó su cabeza.

Acepto que estaba un poco nervioso. Eso de ir de expedición no es lo mío. Deduzco que mi abuelo lo hizo adrede. Quizá por eso también quiso enviar a Blue conmigo, para mala suerte de ambos, no vendrá.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–Abre, sé que estás allí.

Luego de unos segundos, escuché sus pasos. Abrió la puerta. Pasé de frente, sin mirarla. Cuando por fin volteé, se estaba frotando los ojos. Bostezó.

–Pensé que le pondrías un poco más de interés al tema de mi abuelo.

Tomé asiento en el sofá. Crucé las piernas y puse mi mano sobre mi mentón, como si estuviera deduciendo algo.

–Me siento algo cansada. Eso es todo.

La miré, me miró. Sostuve la mirada hasta que ella bajó la suya.

–Prometí a los chicos que te llevaría. Así que cámbiate esa cosa que llevas encima y vamos de una vez.

–El pijama me lo prestó Yellow, no hables de manera tan despectiva…

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan…

–Como sea ¿lo vas a hacer?

–No tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes. Ya había decidido no ir.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué sin quitarle la vista de encima, esa seguridad no le iba a durar mucho.

–Sería una decepción para mi abuelo no verte. Deberías estar agradecida que te haya encomendado una misión así de importante. Un "buen viaje" no te cuesta nada.

La iba arrinconando poco a poco, iba retrocediendo como por instinto, se topó con una de las paredes.

–N-no voy a ir. Además, tengo cosas que alistar.

–¿En serio? ¿No irías… ni siquiera… por mí?

Coloqué mi mano contra la pared. La acorralé ¿Por qué?

–Green ¡Ya te dije que no voy a…

–Eres muy irresponsable, pero puedes mejorar – le susurré el oído.

Lo admito, me encanta molestarla. Sé que se comporta extraña cuando me ve, es deducible a distancia que le gusto de alguna manera. Tendría que ser ciego para no intuirlo. Pero, yo nunca… en definitiva, nunca me enamoraría de Blue, sería como efectuar mi suicidio. Dejemos nuestra rara amistad como está. Pero, como toda persona lista, sé aprovecharme de sus puntos débiles.

–¡No hagas eso!

Luego de esquivar una cachetada al estilo Matrix, retrocedí unos pasos. Solté una carcajada.

–¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

Caminé a la puerta, giré la perilla.

–Ya que no quieres venir conmigo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

–¡E-espera!

–¿Pasa algo?

Con el pasar de las estaciones, mis bromas hacia ella han ido evolucionando. Me gusta dejarla algo achispada. Pero no esperaba nada como lo que me dijo.

Suspiró.

–Hazlo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–A-admite que te gusto, que por eso siempre me molestas e intentas seducirme.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

Una mano se agitaba frente a mí ¿Red? ¿Yellow? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando a la nada?

–...bien?

–Sí, todo bien – respondí sin entender la primera parte de lo que me dijo.

Saludé a Yellow.

–Green, yo... yo prometo ayudarte para que esta misión se cumpla con éxito. Además, le prometí a Blue que haría un buen trabajo. Ella está muy mal, se…

–Red ya me dijo. Espero que mejore pronto para que se integre al puesto que dejas aquí.

–Yo también lo deseo. Ahora, iré a arreglar mis papeles para el viaje – y terminando de decir esto, fue a uno de los módulos de atención. No traía a su pikachu consigo, predije que estaría en una de sus pokéballs. En cambio, Red sí.

–Hermano… Sé que a veces la idiotez es grande de mi parte, aunque tú no te salvas... pero...

–¡¿Qué?!

–Vamos, Green. Que era una broma. Lo que intentaba decir es que puedes llamarme para cualquier cosa. En verdad deseo que les vaya bien, a ti… y a ella.

–Aún no entiendo porque propusiste que Yellow viniera… pensé que aprovecharías este tiempo para…

–Lo iba a hacer. Pero ¡vamos! Solo te va a ayudar por un tiempo. Esto – dijo golpeándose el pecho – se quedará aquí. Además, creo que va a resultar productivo. Solo… cuídala mucho, si le pasa algo…

–Confía en mí. La cuidaré como si fuera mi hermana.

Me abracé con mi amigo. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso era. Yellow se aproximaba a nosotros.

–Dile que la espero en el barco.

Me alejé y no quise voltear. Supongo que Red le desearía suerte y le daría ánimos. Le diría que la llamaría todos los días, que el laboratorio no se iba a incendiar. Se ofrecería a llevarle las maletas hasta la mismísima cubierta y la abrazaría muy fuerte, anhelando su pronto regreso.

* * *

Le gritábamos adiós a Red, uno de los mejores amigos que tenemos. Lo perdimos mientras nos adentrábamos en la inmensidad del mar. Próximo destino, la región del dialecto raro.

–Green, solo una pregunta – me dijo de repente – Prometo no molestarte durante todo lo que resta del viaje...

–Si es respecto a por qué vienes conmigo, Red sugirió la idea…

–No, no es eso. Estoy feliz de poder viajar a otra región, una más alejada. Tendré la oportunidad de ver pokémons que no veré en otro lado – dijo emocionándose – Pero, yo quería saber si usted sería capaz de comerse 30 litros de helado en una sola tarde.

Ambos apoyados sobre la baranda de estribor. La idea de comer en exceso me mareo un poco.

–Eso es imposible. Nadie estaría tan loco como para hacerse daño de esa manera. El helado será sabroso, pero te puede causar una infección respiratoria y gástrica, que lleva consigo vómitos, fiebre…

Eso me hace recordar a…

–Green, prometo no contarle a ella, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Blue se comiera toda la reserva de mi refrigeradora?

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Wow, me he tardado un poco xP

En fin, aquí con un capítulo más. Llamémoslo un capítulo de transición. Aún hay cosas que descubrir, una aventura a la vuelta de la esquina. Blue y Green en una extraña charla ¿Red golpeándose el pecho? La inocente Yellow tratando de descubrir lo que no dijo Blue por vergüenza...

En fin, estos días estoy full. Ensayos, cursos y asesorías en las tardes, tarea... Lo bueno es que me siento renovada por mi corte de cabello (¡Me trasquilaron!) xD

¡Los espero al siguiente capítulo!

PD: Se aceptan tomates o chocolates :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: Caminos que se alejan._**

* * *

–Me siento… culpable…

–Deja de hablar. Te va a doler más – dije tratando de animarla – En todo caso, las cosas pasan por algo… No te sientas así, concéntrate en descansar.

–Pero, se fueron… Él se fue…

–Y ella también.

–Y todo gracias a mí y a mi maldito ímpetu de intentar congelarme el cerebro…

–¿En serio querías hacer eso? – dije sorprendido, volteando a verla. Estaba débil y se veía aún peor.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, despeinándose un poco. Seguía con algunas frazadas encima, ya no tenía fiebre… pero no recuperaba el espíritu.

–Yo… no quería… No pensé lo que estaba haciendo. Solo necesitaba desahogarme de laguna manera… Mi plan al principio era escaparme, pero no sé por qué abrí la refri…

–Pero… ¿por qué?

* * *

¿Le cuento o no le cuento? Yellow no le dijo nada y pensando como lo hace él, tampoco creo que lo deduzca. Si no se lo he dicho a mi amiga, será mejor que tampoco se lo diga a Red. Se me remueve todo cada vez que recuerdo cómo terminó nuestra charla.

**~Flash Back~**

–A-admite que te gusto, que por eso siempre me molestas e intentas seducirme.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Eso es lo que me haces pensar…

–Trata de no hacer eso. Si piensas demasiado, empiezas a alucinar cosas.

–¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso vas a decirme que lo que acaba de pasar lo inventé yo?!

–No sé de qué me hablas.

Soltó una risa disimulada, pero yo sé que se estaba burlando. Me estaba tomando el pelo ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué se la toma contra mí la mayoría de veces. Admito que me gustaba su juego, pese a sus extrañas reglas. Pero era momento de aclarar hasta dónde quería llegar.

–Green ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué la mayoría de veces me reclamas cosas o me llamas la atención más que a los demás?

–Me gusta hacerlo.

–Entonces… ¿lo haces porque te gusto?

Me temblaban las piernas, incluso me dieron escalofríos al sentir su mirada matadora sobre mí.

–Claro que no, solo que es divertido ver cómo te pones ante ese tipo de cosas – luego de una breve pausa prosiguió – Enamorarme de ti sería un suicidio. Y tengo planes para el futuro, no quiero morir en tus circunstancias.

Su seriedad me mataba, pero no tanto como sus palabras. Dagas, enormes dagas acababan de clavar en mí. Suicidio ¡Estúpido Green! ¡Estúpidos ojos verdes que no me dejan responder!

–Por cierto, espero que seas más responsable mañana. A las once parte el barco. Trata de no quedarte dormida, chica ruidosa – dijo saliendo de la vivienda.

El chico al que veía como gallardo y tranquilo, hoy me había mostrado su peor faceta. Una que no solo me hirió como su amiga, sino que rompió toda la melancólica esperanza que tenía de agradarle. Fatalismo, intolerable llanto a punto de descontrolarse. Unas pocas palabras y ya me tiene en sus manos, solo juega conmigo… Solo soy un suicidio… Soportar ese tipo de pequeñas expresiones en mi contra era algo que había aprendido a hacer, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero esta vez, se ha pasado. Ha jugado conmigo, estuve a punto de creerme la maldita ilusión.

**~Fin del flashback~**

El helado convirtió mis recuerdos en una dulce tonada. Todo iba bien hasta que percibí que ya no había nada más que comer… Sabía que Yellow me iba a matar. Bueno, sabía que no lo iba a hacer…

–¿Entonces?

–¿Eh?

Tuve una de esas crisis de ausencia sin querer. Esas donde te quedas mirando a la nada y ella no te responde. Él se dio cuenta que lo que quiero ocultar es algo no tan bueno. Pero, me mataría la vergüenza contarle que me gusta ese tipo de acosos de Green.

–Blue ¿me vas a decir o no?

–Red, prometo contártelo. Pero no ahora.

* * *

–No creo que te convenga saberlo – dijo sin dejar de mirar el mar.

Estaba ¿molesto? ¿Sorprendido? Imposible diferenciarlo. Green sabe camuflar bien sus expresiones cuando es necesario.

Según algunas teorías que planteó, lo más válido es que él haya rechazado a Blue de la manera más épica posible.

–Está bien si no quieras contarme, pero recuerda que algunas veces Blue es muy precipitada, por no decir siempre. Si es que ella ha querido apresurar las cosas…

–Esta vez, la culpa no ha sido de ella, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

–¿A qué te refier…

–Estaré en mi habitación. Es la 207, al costado de la tuya. Avísame si sucede algo.

Y tomando su ligero equipaje, se fue.

* * *

–Entonces, iré un momento. Por favor, márcame al pokégear si te sientes mal.

Asintió.

Hace un rato se había quedado enganchada con uno de esos doramas románticos que dan en la tele. Estaba en sus anchas. En pocas horas, su semblante cambió. Blue tiene un metabolismo muy extraño.

Salí se la cabaña con Pika y saqué a Aero. Siguiente destino: Laboratorio Oak.

Pienso en muchas cosas. La primera, que es una enorme responsabilidad para mí. Es cierto, soy una persona muy relajada, pienso que si hago un buen trabajo, ese concepto que tiene de mí cambiará. Luego, está lo de Blue, que de seguro ya estaba algo mal en la mañana de ayer, por eso es que no quería despedir al profesor. Quizá Green le reclamó de manera muy prepotente por eso y la hizo sentir mal… lo del helado, aún no sé cómo incluirlo en la historia. Puede ser que haya pensado que sería la mejor manera de animarse, solo que se le pasó un poco la mano. Y luego está Yellow, la que se supone que debería reprenderme por estar recién apareciéndome por estos lares. Tendría que ayudarme para ver por dónde empiezo. La voy a extrañar demasiado. Pero es mejor es bueno que tenga la oportunidad de conocer más lugares. Pero no es bueno para mí.

Al llegar al laboratorio lo primero que pensé fue que necesitaba una limpieza y pintura exterior. Pura deducción.

Ingresé con la llave principal, ahora mía. El lugar estaba como la última vez que lo vi. Solo que ahora sin su máximo prodigio ¿Por dónde se supone que tengo que empezar? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Por inercia, caminé hasta la mesa de trabajo principal. Oak tiene mis respetos, me dejó una nota. Gracias, Arceus.

_"Red, supongo que para este entonces te has dignado a venir a cumplir con tu nuevo puesto – Claro, porque estás leyendo esto – Entonces, déjame decirte que lo primero que tendrás que hacer es actualizar la base de datos de la computadora principal, solo es cuestión que conectes tu pokédex. Pero eso sí, luego tendrás que buscar si hay reportes de nuevos pokémons avistados por migraciones. Ya sabes, siempre pasa, siempre aparecen más. Luego tienes que proseguir con los pokémons iniciales que tenemos. Dentro de unos días unos niños vendrán por ellos, así que intenta darles algún tipo de entrenamiento para que no pase lo que… tú ya sabes. Ah, además dile a Yellow que…"_

Instrucciones, ya no hay escusas para no empezar con el trabajo. Pero…

–No profesor... Yellow… no está conmigo.

* * *

–¡Bésala idiota! ¡Bésala de una vez!

El dorama estaba interesante. Solo una manera más de refugiarme. Pero de todos modos, estaba bueno.

El protagonista era un arrogante chico de preparatoria que, junto con sus pokémons, se creían lo mejor de lo mejor. Un día choca accidentalmente con la chica nueva y empieza a fastidiarla desde allí. Pero, se da cuenta que siente atracción por ella y no sabe cómo ser amable… algo cliché, algo nostálgico, algo parecido…

Tomé el control remoto. Cambié al canal 25. En el programa de cocina, estaban haciendo un reportaje sobre los distintos sabores de helado.

* * *

¿Ella no tuvo la culpa? Green es una adivinanza con piernas. Ahora, en vez de sentirme aliviada, me siento más preocupada ¿Sería prudente llamar a Red para ver cómo sigue Blue? No, creo que aún es muy pronto. Mejor espero.

Doscientos seis era el número de habitación que marcaba mi ticket. Decidí que era momento de meter mis maletas allí y merodear por el barco. Me gusta explorar los lugares nuevos.

–Chuchu, ayúdame con eso – dije señalando mi bolso.

Levanté mi equipaje con mucha dificultad. No había descubierto antes el peso de mi maleta porque Red la cargó hasta aquí.

–Besoin d'aide?

Idioma diferente. Boina. Ese chico tenía que ser de Kalos.

–Disculpa, no hablo kalinés.

–Oh, lo siento mucho. Decía que si necesitaba ayuda – dijo con una pronunciación extraña y elegante.

–¿También hablas…

–Sí, en Kalos la mayoría somos bilingües. Pero mi modo de hablag aún no es muy buena. Ahora ¿me pegmite llevar su maleta? Veo que no puede con eso.

Y antes que pudiera contestar, aquel extraño chico levantó mi equipaje y esperaba instrucciones mías de hacia dónde llevarla.

* * *

El barco tenía Wi-fi, así que pude conectarme a la red desde mi ordenador sin ningún problema. Tenía que quitarme la ansiedad o lo que sea que tenía de alguna manera, qué mejor que averiguando más de la región de Kalos y el sistema de las mega-evoluciones.

–Las mega-evoluciones solo se dan cuando los lazos de amistad pokémon-entrenador son grandes. Además, este último debe tener un brazalete/collar que permita el uso de las mega-piedras. Para el casi de Mewtwo y Charizard, hay dos tipos de mega-evolución – leí en voz alta de la página principal del profesor Ciprés.

Charizard X o Charizard Y.

Saqué la pokéball donde tenía a mi compañero.

–Y ahora… ¿cuál de los dos debería escoger para ti?

* * *

_**Sensual nota: **_Perdón por el retraso, esta semana ha sido horrible para mí, pero también ha tenido sus buenos momentos... sobre todo ¡Porque aprobé todos mis exámenes! *hace extraño baile*

Bueno, al capítulo. Lo siento, no puede con mis ganas de agregar un OC xD Lo demás, pronto se irá resolviendo. No tengo mucho que comentar, pero ustedes sí ;)

¡Adelante! ¡Tomates o chocolates! (?)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: A bordo – Parte 1.**_

* * *

**_Advertencia:_** Extraña combinación de narrativa. A veces va a en primera persona, luego en tercera. Así como variación de los puntos de vista. Espero que no sea muy molesto, se me hace algo difícil mantener una narración clásica ._.

* * *

–¿Teatro?

Y como por arte de magia, acabé en el comedor con el extraño chico. Me dijo que se llamaba Evans, su nombre me daba credibilidad de su origen. En tanto el absorbía todo el contenido de su té, yo peleaba con Chuchu para ver quién comía más de la empanada que compramos.

–Así es, yo soy el digegtorg y mi hergmana es una excelente agtriz. Verás, hace poco mi padre compró un local en Luminalia y decidió dedicarse al negocio del agte. Y no cualquier agte, sino el dramático ¡El teatro!

–Entonces ¿es una... tradición familiar?

–Vous avez raison. Justamente, viajé a Kanto hace poco para buscag algunos talentos para una nueva ogbra, pergsonas son porte y expresión… Pero a nadie le interesa viajar tan lejos para algo que según ellos "no tiene futuro".

Luminalia ¿en qué parte de Kalos queda esa ciudad?

–¿De casualidad conoces el laboratorio de profesor Ciprés?

Ciertamente, no sabía muy bien a dónde nos dirigíamos. Qué mejor que un kalinés para explicarme.

–¡Claro que moi conoce ese lugar!

–¿Quién... es Moi? – pregunté algo confundida.

–¡No, no! Me refiero a que yo conozco es lugar ¡Todos en Kalos lo conocen! ¡Está en Luminalia, en el boulevard sur!

El extraño, mejor dicho Evans, me empezaba a caer bien. Era una persona de esas a las que les agarras simpatía fácilmente.

–Oh, siento no saber eso. Verás, va a ser la primera vez que piso una región tan lejana.

–¿Pog qué?

Le conté mi motivo, claro que no le comenté lo de Blue, no tendría caso.

–Así que no viajas sola…

–Claro que no, ella viaja conmigo.

* * *

Me pasé en buen rato reuniendo más y más información. Incluso intenté aprenderme el mapa de Kalos de memoria, cosa que solo conseguí en parte. Averigüé sobre los diferentes tipos de megapiedras y lo mejor de todo, investigué algunos lugares curiosos. Ciudad Fluxus y extraño reloj o simplemente el maravilloso comercio que hay en Luminalia, entre cafeterías y restaurantes.

Al rato me aburrí de leer y leer cosas a través de la pantalla, sabía que el viaje iba a ser largo… sería mejor ir a caminar por allí. Encerrarme en cuatro paredes no es nada saludable.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que la mayoría de los viajeros hablaban kalinés. Sí, ese raro idioma que tengo que perfeccionar. Me va bien con la gramática, pero con la pronunciación… Un momento ¿esa era Yellow?

Sí, en efecto, era ella ¿Qué hace con ese chico? Se me hace raro… ¿Yellow entablando amistades tan rápido? Un momento… ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? Ah, claro… estaba buscando algo para calmar mi hambre. No parece que sea de Kanto… Es un extranjero, uno de los tantos que hay en este barco ¿qué le estará diciendo? Qué extraño… En todo caso, está en el derecho de hablar con quién quiera… Pero ¿Yellow? ¿la tímida Yellow?

Decidí vigilar la situación por un rato, claro, sin que se dieran cuenta. Era una charla normal, ambos estaban expectativos del otro. Me correspondía ir a saludar, solo por atino.

–Claro que no, ella viaja conmigo.

–Green…

–Green Oak ¿puedo sentarme?

–Evans Ruí – dijo estrechándome la mano – Pog supuesto. Justo Yellow me comentaba que venía contigo ¿acaso tienes un sentido de previsión? – dijo alegremente.

–Algunos lo llaman así.

De pronto, me hallé en una situación inusual. Me miraba de pies a cabeza, me empezó a observar raramente… como si estuviera… ¿evaluándome?

Yellow empezó a reírse disimuladamente, pues Evans imitaba el lente de una cámara con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos. Y me enfocaba a mí.

–Green Oak, tengo buenas noticias ¿No te gustaría agtuar en mi próxima gran obra?

Y así fue como pedí un milkshake y lo bebí mientras me explicaban de qué se trataba eso. Claro que mi respuesta fue un "no" definitivo.

–Pero… pero… ¡Eres ideal!

–No quiero hacer el ridículo, además, viajo por un asunto más importante.

* * *

La situación era muy cómica, supongo que solo quiso acercarse por cortesía y técnicamente está siendo acosado por una persona que apenas conoce para ser el protagonista de "Romeo y Julieta". No pude evitar imaginarlo… de esa manera, el Green serio se iría por el lavabo.

–¿A qué sí, Yellow?

–¿No te gustaría intentarlo? – le pregunté a mi acompañante.

Me miró con cara de "te estás cobrando por lo de antes ¿no?". Realmente no era así, solo que creí que sería divertido, tendríamos una anécdota para contar en nuestro regreso.

–No.

–Green Oak, por lo menos tienes que leeg el libreto, lo traigo por aquí – dijo buscando algo dentro de una pequeña mochila que llevaba – Le he hecho algunas modificaciones. Pog favor, léalo y luego deme una respuesta.

* * *

El chico de ojos verdes lo miró de reojo. Cogió el libreto y pasó las páginas rápidamente. Se sintió presionado.

–Necesitaré algo de tiempo.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie rumbo a alguna sala donde pudiera leer con más calma. No demoraría mucho, pues gozaba de buen hábito de lectura.

–Green Oak es una persona muy inusual, pero me cae bien – dijo sin borrar una sonrisa de tu cara – Entiendo quizá por qué lo elegiste como tu novio.

Yellow se rio un momento, para luego recordar por segundo a Blue y a todo el helado que se comió por tratar de que las cosas le salieran bien con él.

–¿Dije algo malo?

Evans la sacó de sus hipótesis.

–No, no es eso. Bueno, realmente sí. Verás, él no es mi novio – dijo volviendo a la actitud anterior a su flashback – Es parte de mi grupo de amigos. Somos cuatro: Red, Blue, él y yo. Y bueno, ya te comenté para qué hacemos este viaje.

–Ui, ui. Lamento haberme equivocado. En todo caso – dijo poniéndose de pie – yo me retiro. Un gusto platicar contigo, Yellow del Bosque Verde. Dile a Green Oak que me avise cuando halla tegminado, o mejor aún… Nos veremos en la cena ¡Adiós!

El extraño sujeto dio una reverencia y se fue dejando a Yellow algo confundida.

~._.~

La mañana se pasó rápidamente. El barco tenía muchas salas recreativas y la rubia junto a su pikachu se encargaron de explorar la mayoría. Luego de muchas idas y venidas, encontró casualmente a Green en la sala de lectura.

–Así que en serio estás leyéndola…

–Shhhhh.

–L-lo siento – dijo disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

Cerró el libreto.

–No puedo negar que es una buena adaptación, pero… Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si Evans es realmente lo que dice ser. No tienes que ser tan crédula a veces.

–P-parece una buena persona.

Algunas veces, Green poseía el poder de intimidar con sus palabras a los demás sin darse cuenta, pero esto no afirmaba que fuese un chico malo.

–Lo sé. Pero, sería mejor reservar un poco la confianza. Si veo que lo que dice es verdad, quizá le haga caso y me una a su elenco.

El castaño visualizaba en esa obra una distracción para su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aún le carcomía el alma el jugar con una chica y podía hasta tirarse en parapente con la condición de olvidarlo todo.

–Podría grabarte en tu debut y mostrarle ese vídeo a Red y a Blue…

Yellow notó que Green bajó mirada cuando escuchó ese nombre y recordó la charla en estribor.

Hubo algo de silencio, que se fundamentaba con el de esa sala.

–Esto… Yo no quise…

–Está bien, al fin y al cabo… yo tuve la culpa.

–Ya me habías dicho eso… Pero… ¿te podría preguntar el porqué? Estoy preocupada por ella… Y creo que solo tú puedes decirme en este momento la verdad… tal vez encuentre la manera de ayudar…

–¡Shhhhh! – dijeron al unísono las demás personas del lugar.

–Espero que tu curiosidad ayude. Mas… este no es un buen lugar.

Él delante de ella. Caminaron hasta babor ahora, no había mucha gente por la zona y había bancas disponibles.

El sentido femenino de Yellow tal vez era ideal para la catarsis del chico. Sobre todo, porque éste había aprendido a aparentar muy bien.

* * *

–Y eso es, en resumen, lo que pasó. Ya puedes reprocharme.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz una persona de hacer eso? Y encima no es cualquiera ¡Es Green!

–No sé qué decirte… Blue es como mi hermana… Ella es muy extrovertida y algo alocada a veces… pero ¿tú crees que merecía que jugaras así con lo que siente por ti?

–Sé... que actué muy mal...

Era una cosa difícil de creer, pero él lo estaba diciendo, él lo estaba contando. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Y una verdad que lo convertía en algo peor que un trapeador. Él ahora podía ser llamado "malo".

–Sabías que le gustabas ¿no? ¡Sabías que sentía "eso" por ti! ¡Te aprovechaste de la situación!

–Yo…

–¿Y todo eso para qué? ¡¿Qué querías demostrar?!

–No lo sé…

–Blue… no tenía por qué ser víctima de tu… ¡no sé qué!

–Actué sin pensar. Pero, arreglaré las cosas…

–¿Cuándo? ¿Al regreso? Va a pasar mucho tiempo… Ya entendí por qué hizo lo que hizo. Claro que no la justifico. Se debe haber sentido muy mal… Lo peor es que… no pude estar allí para ayudarla… no sabía todo esto… Incluso, no sabía que tú fueras así.

Así fue cómo me enteré que las apariencias podían engañar. Definitivamente veo a Green de otra manera. Ese tipo de actitudes entre nosotros no está bien, y con nosotros me refiero a ella, a él, a Red y a mí.

* * *

No entendía que lo motivó. Tampoco quiso entenderlo. Solo lo miró algo decepcionada y se perdió antes de que pudiera buscar una de esas falsas excusas. La chica había sacado a flote el instinto de cuidar a los suyos. Proteger a sus amigos de otros, mas no pudo defenderlos de ellos mismos. La fugaz idea que cruzó por su cabeza fue llamarla, decirle que lo sabía y que podía confiar en ella. Pero no, lo mejor sería dejar que las heridas cicatricen en vez de reabrirlas.

Se dijo a sí misma que la próxima vez que se encontrara con él, haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Pues por algo tan insignificante a comparación, no se arruinaría la reputación de la persona que los envío. Tiene algo que hacer y lo saben.

~._.~

Así fue como el almuerzo dio paso a la tarde. Claro, que al haber variedad gastronómica, no chocaron en la fila para el buffet ni en la mesa correspondiente. Tampoco se encontraron con el extraño kalinés, ni uno ni otro.

De lo confundido que estaba, Green tomó una larga siesta. Y aunque no quería que fuese de esa manera, las consecuencias de lo que había hecho se reflejaban en sus sueños. La rubia hizo lo mismo, pero quizá no tanto por el mismo motivo, mejor dicho porque no estaba acostumbrada a comer tanto, ni mucho menos Chuchu. Comer da sueño, y esto está científicamente comprobado por la experiencia. Lo que también estaba comprobado era que si hacías esto, lo más probable es que no tengas sueño cuando realmente quieres irte a dormir.

* * *

~._.~

* * *

–¿Evans?

–¡Ravie! ¡Qué sorgpresa! ¿Ha pasado algo pog allí?

–No, no es pog eso que te llamo...

–¿Entonces?

–Lo que pasa es que papá está angustiado pog ver qué es lo que lograste en el viaje. Recuerda que tenemos que estrenar la obra sí o sí.

–No te preocupes, creo haber encontrado a la pegsona ideal para el papel. Alguien con el que creo, te podrás llevarg bien.

* * *

**_Nota:_**¡Hello sensualosos y sensualosas! Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo... al fin logré actualizar este proyecto. Verán... no es bueno juntar trabajo, estudios y problemas personales. Pero definitivamente escribir relaja...

Veamos, los jueves tengo taller de teatro, de allí creo que salió parte de la idea, nos hicieron hablar como franceses, lo hice del asco xD. La dedicación del capítulo es para mi querida pudín, a la que le debo mi supervivencia y a Ravie, que quiso ser incluida :3

Pues, como siempre, les dejo una caja con tomates y otra con gomitas azucaradas (se me acabaron los chocolates) xP

¡Saludos!


End file.
